


Double Vision

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna has a twin sister, F/M, Twins, apple picking, edmund is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund is absolutely smitten with Anna Strong. Things are looking up when they seem to be growing closer, but soon Edmund begins to see double.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

> A while back there was a conversation about what it would be like if Anna had a twin, because apparently the actress that plays Anna has a twin sister. So, this Au came about... in which Anna has a twin sister!
> 
> Title from the song Double Vision, by Foreigner (because yes I am that much of a nerd)

Edmund had a problem, said problem being that he was absolutely smitten with his dear friend Anna Strong. That much was evident according to his recent sketch of her in his book, an attempted picture of her as he tried to recall her image from memory.

“Edmund.”

He quickly shut his book, startled by the sudden call of his name. He turned his head and saw that it was only Anna. She smiled at him and waved her hand.

“Am I interrupting something?” She asked.

“Uh, no- nothing at all!” He beamed right back at her.

He had taken a liking to Anna from the start, but didn't exactly realize it was anything romantic till sometime after. He wasn't sure how to approach it, especially when she had left her boyfriend Selah sometime prior to their meeting. Edmund resolved to maintain a platonic relationship with her when he first learned this, but it was becoming more apparent to himself that he could not stamp down his growing feelings for Anna.

At the very least, however, Anna didn't dismiss him like others had when they became bored of him. Anna never got bored; she stuck around. She listened and they'd talk about many a thing. Perhaps that was part of the reason he had developed this... crush on her. Everything about the headstrong, brave, and kind Anna he adored.

“It's... a nice day out.” She said as she sat down next to him on the bench.

“I agree.” He replied, putting his closed book in his lap. “A good change of pace from the bar scenery- no offense to you of course.”

As cliché as it might be, he met Anna in a bar where she was bar-tending. He had been having a hard time working on this thesis and after a generally hard day, he had wandered to where Anna worked. She quietly poured him a drink and listened to him complain about his day.

“Don't worry, I actually agree with you on that one.” She said with a shrug. “It can get... a bit tiresome.”

“But you enjoy it.”

“I do. Just not when it becomes all exhausting.”

“I can relate.” Edmund nervously “You do a good job at it though; keeping up with everyone who wants a drink and putting up with them in general.”

She chuckled. “You really don't mind being friends with a bar-tender?

“No, of course not. I will not judge you on your job; it's you as a person, who you are, that I like. You deserve all the praises in the world.”

Anna was quiet, and then he responded with, “You're a good person, Edmund. Thank you... For that and agreeing to help me out today.”

“It's not trouble. Shall we get started then?”

“Yes, let's get right to it.”

The other day Anna had mentioned that she was going apple picking, and Edmund offered to accompany her. She agreed, saying that some help would be appreciated. Later, Anna had texted him the address, which lead to today.

He agreed to meet her at the orchard, and he ended up arriving there first. While waiting for her, Edmund had taken his sketchbook from his car and sat down on one of the benches to sketch Anna. He had just finished the sketch when he started to reflect on his growing feelings for her again, which was also the same time when Anna showed up.

And now they were off to pick apples.

“I am going to climb that tree.” Anna proclaimed, pointing up at some apples above her.

Edmund looked up at the high branches. “Are you sure about that?”

Anna smirked. “Is that supposed a challenge?”

Edmund knew better than to try and talk her out of it. It was just a tree. “No, not a challenge. I just... want you to be careful.”

She gently patted his arm. “I've climbed trees before; have been since I was a little girl. Stop fretting.”

“Somehow I'm not surprised.” Edmund said, but Anna had already found herself a low hanging branch and started to scale the tree.

She didn't goo up too far, and Edmund nervously watched her from below, but she knew what she was doing. She examined one apple, and then she went down to another branch, a sturdy looking one. She plucked a couple apples and then gestured for Edmund to stand under her. From where she sat, Anna grabbed onto one branch and took an apple in her free hand.

Anna asked Edmund to take the apple from her and he reached a hand up to receive an apple. She handed it down to him and he put it in the paper bag. After this process was repeated with five apples, Anna decided that was enough and decided to descend back down the tree.

Once she got to a low branch where she could drop off, Anna carefully got herself down onto the ground. Unfortunately, her foot stepped on a fallen apple and she lost her footing. Edmund noticed this-

“Careful!”

-And he rushed over to catch her, bracing her back and grabbing her arm to make sure she didn't fall.

Once she was still and secure in his grasp, Anna turned her head up towards Edmund, and they stared at each other for a moment.

Edmund blushed and let her go, wringing his hands together.

Anna pushed a few strands of lose hair behind her ear. “Thanks.”

“I-It was no trouble.” He replied.

They continued to pick apples until the bag was full, Anna even managing to get Edmund up a tree, and they talked about various things all the while like they normally did. Once the apples were collected Edmund helped her get the bag back to her car. They then shared a cider drink after they paid for the apples.

Before they parted ways, Anna said that she had a good time and was glad Edmund came along. Edmund, of course, replied that he was all too happy to have joined her today. He really did have a good time.

Then Anna asked him something else.

“I'm using these apples to make a pie for my friends. Ben's birthday is soon and it'll be for him.” She explained.

“Ah, I see... Do you have enough here from what we gathered?”

“I believe so.” She paused, almost like hesitating. “Would you... like to help me make it?”

“Me?” He gestured to himself.

“This is stupid but- I'm not a good cook.” Anna admitted.

Edmund wondered if she expected him to laugh, but he did not. Instead he reached forward and took one of her hands.

“I would love to help.”

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Edmund found himself on the doorstep of Anna's house; a tiny little place, but it had charm.

Edmund knocked on the door and waited patiently. A minute passed, and without an answer he wondered if she wasn't here. But Anna had invited him here and was expecting him. Maybe something had delayed her. He was about to check his phone when the door opened.

Anna was there, but she looked... different. A pastel colored sweater, hair in a ponytail, and glasses.

 _'Since when did Anna wear glasses?'_ Edmund asked himself. Maybe she always did and he just never happened to see her with them on.

“Hello, Anna.” He greeted, smiling.

Anna tilted her head, studying him. “Oh. Oh yeah. Forgive me- come in.”

Edmund smiled and stepped inside, Anna closing the door behind him. He looked around, taking in the interior.

“This is... cozy.” He said.

“Well, it's not much,” Anna shrugged. “but it's something.”

“I suppose that's what really counts. So, have you gotten the apples cut and peeled yet-”

“Would you like a drink, er, Edmund?”

He frowned. “Um, no; I'm fine.”

“Alright, more for me.” She walked into the kitchen and rummaged around for something. “Have a seat if you want.”

Edmund glanced over at her before sitting down on the sofa. Something wasn't right here; something seemed off with Anna.

She returned soon enough, taking a sip from a glass before setting it on a side table and sitting down next to Edmund.

“Have you always had those glasses?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She replied.

“Oh... Well, I've just never...”

“Never what?”

Edmund shook his head, deciding it was nothing to obsess over. “Nevermind.”

“Okay. Then stop looking so nervous.”

He tried giving her a smile. “So, the apples-”

“Oh yeah. They're all ready; sitting in a bowl on the counter. I think we have the proper supplies for the pie. She went out on a grocery run the other day.”

Now Edmund was confused. “Pardon?”

Anna laughed. “My sister.”

“Sister? I wasn't aware...” Okay, this was getting weird. Her line of conversation wasn't making sense. “Are you well?”

“Of course I am.” She pouted, moving a little closer to Edmund.

 _'This isn't like Anna.'_ Edmund thought. _'Something's not right.'_

“You're not drunk, are you? I mean, I know you work at a bar, but-”

“What? No I am not drunk. I am perfectly sober. Are _you_ alright?”

“I am perfectly sound- you're the one who's acting strange!”

“You're the one who's nervous, cutie.”

Heat rose to Edmund's cheeks and officially decided that something wasn't right at all. This wasn't like Anna.

He stood from the sofa. “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

She sighed. “Alright, I'm sorry. But, stick around, please?”

Edmund went to say something, but suddenly he heard the sound of key in a lock and a door opened behind him.

He turned around and he froze at who he saw.

“Tell me you didn't get into the apples-”

The person in the doorway froze. They looked exactly like Anna.

“Edmund...”

This person in the doorway, this one looked like the Anna he knew; hair down and no glasses. They said his name right away.

This... this was Anna.

 _'But then...'_ He looked from Anna to the woman with the glasses. _'I don't understand.'_

“There... there's two of you...”

Overwhelmed and confused by this sudden development, Edmund stumbled back, grasping onto the arm of the sofa. Anna rushed up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

“Easy, Edmund.” She quietly said. “Emily, what did you do?”

“Nothing.”

“Did you not tell him who you were?”

“...Maybe.”

Anna, or so he assumed was Anna, sighed. “Sit, Edmund, before you fall over.”

He sat back down on the sofa and put a hand to his head. He was trying to wrap his head around whatever was going on. Anna sat next to him. “Emily go get him some water.”

Okay, so this one next to him was Anna, and the other one answered to the name Emily. Names were something, another piece of information he could use to understand.

Emily came back a moment later with a glass and handed it over. “Here. I think I overwhelmed him. Sorry, Ann.”

“Apology accepted.”

Edmund lifted his head up and looked over at Anna. Emily stood nearby.

“Anna, I don't quite understand.” He muttered. “There's two of you- I'm not hallucinating, am I? I don't have a fever that's making me see things?”

“I can assure you that's not the case.” Anna said. “Edmund, this is my twin sister, Emily Strong.”

Edmund glanced at the apparent 'twin'. “Twins? You never mentioned a twin.”

“Never came up in conversation. She's a graduate student and she's visiting from school for the week.”

Emily waved sheepishly. “Hey.”

Edmund thought over this information, processing it. Twins... it made sense. It was a perfectly logical explanation.

“Okay... Okay. I was just confused there, but that makes complete sense.” Edmund said, taking a sip of water.”

“I'm sorry for confusing you, Edmund.” Emily said. “It is nice to meet you though. Anna has told me a lot about you.”

“She did?”

“You picked a good one, Ann. He's cute... in an odd way.”

Edmund now looked back to Anna, who looked down at her hands which were folded over her lap. She didn't say anything.

Emily noticed this and took a step away.

“I'm just gonna give you two a minute alone...” And with that she stepped away into the kitchen.

“You told your sister of me?” He asked when they were alone.

“Yes.” Anna met his eyes once more. “She says you sound like you're head over heels for me.”

He fell speechless; Anna had unknowingly hit the nail on the head. Well, Emily sort of did, but did Anna know that was the truth? In ether case, now that Anna had said that, was this the opportunity to tell Anna how he felt?

Only one way to find out...

“I, um- you see, Anna- That's....” He took a breath and pulled himself together. “Emily isn't wrong.”

A silence stretched between them, and Edmund didn't like it. It was uncomfortable and he wanted Anna to say something, though he could not bring himself to say anything ether. He wondered if he shouldn't have said what he said.

Finally, having enough of this silence, he spoke up.

“S...Say something...?” He tried.

Anna let out a breath. “She is right in saying... that you, you know, like me?”

“Yes.” He blurted out.

Anna stared at him for a moment before giving him a tiny smile. “I kinda knew.”

“You... you did? Did I make it that obvious?” She didn't answer him back, just kept that smile, so he continued. “I didn't want to say anything before because... When we first met you told me you had broken up with Selah prior, and I... I felt like I shouldn't, considering you were fresh out of a relationship, so I resolved to be your friend. I didn't think you might return any feelings I felt for you ether, I thought you would eventually get bored of me and leave... like everyone else does. But yes, Anna. Your sister is right.”

And there, the confirmation was out. Whatever result came next at least it was out in the open and she knew. Even if she turned him down, he would still be her friend. He happiness was important to him, as he wanted her to be happy.

“I did think that you may like me, but I wasn't sure.” Anna said. “I haven't had the best track record with relationships ether, but you... you are different from them. I just wasn't sure because of those past relationships, and because it took me time to warm up to you. I admit, I thought you were odd when we first met, but I like the ways that you're different.”

“And you are different from anyone I've met, Anna. There's a place in my heart solely for you.”

“Do you mean that?”

Edmund only smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. “Of course I do.”

“There you go.” They both looked up to find Emily standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. Her arms were crossed and she had a smirk on her face. “I told you he liked you, Ann. And you-” She looked over at Edmund. “I can see why you were so tense now, but you've got nothing to worry about.”

Anna chuckled and returned her attention to Edmund. “Anyway, the apples are all set to put in the pie. I would sure appreciate your assistance.”

“That's what I'm here for, Anna.”

They got up off the sofa and went into the kitchen. Emily followed them in, but stayed at a distance, preferring just to observe them.

“How did your parents tell you and Emily apart?” Edmund asked as they started to make the crust for the pie.

“I ended up with glasses.” Emily answered. “I don't need them all the time, but that's mainly how people tell us apart.”

“She also has a tattoo of a bee on her wrist.” Anna added. “She supports bumblebees.”

“They're very important.”

“I see.” Edmund asked. “What is your graduate study in, Emily?”

“Creative writing.”

“She's working on her first book too.” Anna said.

As they kept working, Edmund couldn't help but feel fortunate for this experience. Sure it had been strange to run into a twin, but somehow it had lead to him finally confessing his feelings to Anna. In a way, what Emily said had encouraged him to do it.

He was actually glad he met Emily today.

And he at least knew how to tell them apart now for future reference.

 


End file.
